


Day 3 - Biting

by ElaineGaron



Series: Kinktober 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Biting, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Shendak, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineGaron/pseuds/ElaineGaron
Summary: Shiro had to bite his tongue from screaming out, hands clenching into fists behind his back. He was shaking, feeling searing hot pain shoot through his body, spreading from the newest bite mark. Razor sharp teeth were breaking the skin, making a soft trickle of blood run down. A tongue lapped at the wound, cleaning up the blood, nearly making him sob out.“What’s wrong, Champion?” He didn’t reply. He knew it was useless. He would always end up back in this room, collecting bruises, cuts and bite marks. He would always end back up underneath Sendak.





	Day 3 - Biting

**Author's Note:**

> This is clearly non-con, please read at own risk!
> 
> I had to write some lovely non-con thanks to a certain tumblr user (https://voltrix-paradise.tumblr.com/) who made me ship those two in this kind of unhealthy setting. I'm sorry (no I'm not).
> 
> I hope you still enjoy it!

Shiro had to bite his tongue from screaming out, hands clenching into fists behind his back. He was shaking, feeling searing hot pain shoot through his body, spreading from the newest bite mark. Razor sharp teeth were breaking the skin, making a soft trickle of blood run down. A tongue lapped at the wound, cleaning up the blood, nearly making him sob out.  
“What’s wrong, Champion?” He didn’t reply. He knew it was useless. He would always end up back in this room, collecting bruises, cuts and bite marks. He would always end back up underneath Sendak.

He felt the tongue continuing to lap at the spot where he had just been bitten, making sure he wouldn’t forget about it. His hands unclenched after a while, the pain slowly ebbing away. It was nothing compared to what he experienced when he got injured in the arena. Those fights were deciding whether he would live another day or not. But in Sendak’s chambers, there was nothing to be gained. Except pain. No other day to live. It merely was to torture Shiro and truly break his mind.

The head moved from his shoulder, a soft huff of breath being let out against his ear.  
“I really preferred you in the beginning. You have such a beautiful voice, it’s a shame you don’t scream more often.” Screaming was one of the things Shiro had forbidden himself to ever do again after the first night. It only gave Sendak some sick pleasure when he knew that the man underneath him was unwilling and in pain. He loved to see his ‘Champion’ suffer.

Shiro flinched slightly when a claw was placed against his throat, turning his head to the side. If he didn’t follow the guidance it was providing, it would only cut him. And he never knew how deep a cut would be. Many of the scars covering his body by now had not been obtained in the arena but rather in Sendak’s bedroom. He usually drew some sick pleasure out of putting his toy through pain. Just as he did now. Shiro’s head had turned to the side like it had been demanded and before he had a chance to react, Sendak was burying his face in his neck, first licking and sucking on the skin. And when it seemed like he could relax, no more biting to come today, he could feel fangs piece his skin, making him choke a scream.

He wouldn’t scream. He had to be stronger than that. Not only for himself, but also to remain a symbol of hope for other prisoners. He didn’t know when he had become so important to them but somehow he was. And there was no way he would ever give in to the torture. Worse things than this had happened to him in his imprisonment. But he knew one thing: Should he ever get the chance, he would make sure to not only castrate Sendak, he would also make sure to give him a taste of his own medicine.

He felt blood well up from the fresh bitemark, the Galra Commander happily licking it off his skin. He could feel that the other also made sure to leave a visible hickey in that area. Luckily, the clothing he was going to be wearing in the arena the next day would cover every mark. Sendak always made sure no one could see the marks he left. Except Shiro. He had to see them every single day. And he wished he could stop their creation already. But there was nothing he could do except suffer in silence. He was an idol for many prisoners, there was no way he would do something to them like letting them see what he accepted during the nights.

When Sendak pulled back, seemingly satisfied, he pulled Shiro closer. He was sat on the bed, his back towards the Galra who had been torturing his neck, arms tied tightly so he couldn’t make use of them. The prosthetic always tied with special material that he could not break under any circumstances. After an ‘accident’ on one of the first nights he had spent with this disgusting commander, he had managed to free his hands and landed multiple hits before being shut down with electric shocks by a sentry. It stunned him long enough to get him tightly tied up. Back then Shiro had only thrown swears about, not caring that it was not befitting of him.

Suddenly he yelped, feeling his upper body pushed forward. He landed on the bed, face down, ass up. And he knew what was to come now. It wasn’t the first time this was happening to him after all. Sendak was clicking his tongue behind him, using his normal arm to spread him open, inspecting his ass closely. Mere second later he could feel something warm and slightly rough against his skin and he knew it was going to happen again.

Sendak’s tongue was softer than the rest of his touches, yes, but still it was rough and cat-like. He was at first only focusing on the outside. Conditioning over the past weeks or months – Shiro really did not know – made his cock jump to attention, starting to inflate slowly but steadily. The number of toys Sendak had to use in the past to make Shiro react to these touches was immense. But it also was effective. He – or better his body – had learned to feel pleasure from these messed up actions.

He could feel the tongue slowly pushing its way inside now. It was thicker than a human tongue could ever be, not to mention longer and rougher. He hated the feeling. But still has body had been taught to enjoy this and crave it. So as it was pushing inside with much less resistance than in the past, all Shiro could do was gasp and bury his face in the pillow. He did not want to see his body react to the faked ministrations. He could feel it and that already was bad enough. His cock was now fully erect, pressing against his stomach. He could feel the smirk against the skin back there as he was held in place by that damned robotic arm. It was placed on his back, pushing down to make sure he could not do anything but arch his back more.

And arching his back only had one effect: It drove the tongue in deeper. And it of course only increased the pleasure he felt by having some natural pleasure added. Sendak’s tongue was long enough to reach his prostate if he angled Shiro’s hips right. And there were few things he hated more than that. It would make him feel actual pleasure, derived from having his own body played with rather than from toys forcing him to orgasm to certain actions the other performed on him. It was a lot more humiliating than being driven over the edge by some weird Galra vibrator. He tried to keep his back from being forced down but of course there was no chance for him. His hips were nicely angled now and tears were pricking in his eyes at the fact that he felt good from this.

Sendak knew how much Shiro hated feeling pleasure from this. Which was why he always forced it upon the other. That and the fact that he would not let his partners go without enjoying themselves. It would just be cruel after all, to only take his own pleasure. Often, he had to train them to react properly but after a while they gave up and simply enjoyed themselves. Shiro was the exception though. Even though his body reacted, Sendak could tell that he was not actually submitting and giving up. It was why he requested him so often compared to any other slave he had trained for himself.

After what felt like an eternity, Sendak pulled his tongue out, sitting up behind Shiro. His prosthetic arm was still holding the much smaller human down, causing him to smirk at the sight he offered. He was clearly struggling against letting himself feel any pleasure whatsoever and it looked lovely. Shiro knew Sendak loved seeing him like this. Helpless and defeated. He didn’t get to see this often, especially out of the bedroom it had only happened once. And it had cost him his arm. He knew he should be glad to have been so ‘loved’ by a man of such influence as it provided him with a prosthetic. And it was a highly functional one as well. Other prisoners got nothing of the like when they lost limbs. If they were lucky, they would end up with some cheap replacement for a leg. But for lost arms, usually nothing was provided.

Sendak seemed to be shifting and Shiro knew what was about to happen. He could hear clothes being removed, the bed shifting ever so lightly with every move associated with it. He could hear the low growl as he felt Sendak line up with his hole. And then all he could feel was searing hot pain. It had never gotten better. Maybe it hurt less than when it had happened the first time, yes, but he still felt like he was going to be torn to pieces. This was when he often nearly lost control. It had caused him to scream countless times without even realising he was making such a noise.

He had experienced a lot of pain over the course of his imprisonment, but nothing could compare to the feeling of being split in two by someone so much taller and bigger than him. He was helpless, once again unable to help it. He screamed. Tears were running down his cheeks. He could feel Sendak leaning in above him, licking the few tears that were running over his cheeks away.  
“You look beautiful, Champion.” The words were hissed into his ear, leaving him wriggling slightly in an attempt to get out. Of course he knew it was futile. He could struggle all he wanted, when Sendak had him pinned like that, he remained in this position.

Before he had fully recovered from being entered by something so large without more preparation than a tongue, the Galra started moving. He was thrusting mercilessly into Shiro, not caring that all the other felt was pain. He had trained his body to respond to the pain after all. A cruel smirk was plastered on his face as he was moving his hips. Shiro was whimpering and whining underneath him, feeling like he was going to be split in half. He hated that his cock was twitching in response. He hated that he could do nothing but submit.

He tried to hold the tears back, suddenly crying out in shock when he was bitten again, Sendak this time not taking the time to lick up the blood and clean the wound first. Instead he pulled back, biting again in his shoulder, leaving mark after mark as he roughly thrust into the smaller man underneath him. Shiro knew his body would react. There was no way it would not. There had been too many toys used to teach him to feel pleasure while being hurt. Drugs had been used on him as well, meaning there truly was no way for him not to feel pleasure from this. And still it wasn’t true pleasure. It was forced out of him against his will. His mind was not at ease like it should have been if he truly was enjoying himself.

Sendak continued his assault for a while, making sure to mark the man underneath him. Shiro was a mess by now, caught between pleasure, pain and humiliation. He did not want to enjoy this. But Sendak knew where to hit to make his body clench and Shiro whimper helplessly. The assault on his prostate was rough and painful even. And still he couldn’t help it. He was moaning from pleasure. And it seemed like this satisfied the Galra. He kept going, still thrusting way harder than might be pleasurable. And he clearly didn’t care about that. He was taking his own pleasure, forcing the other’s body to react, even if he hated it.

He bit down again, this time on a rather sensible area. Shiro didn’t know how it was possible, but he could feel his cock pulsing between his legs. He buried his face in the pillow, trying to hide his tears over the fact that he had been brought to orgasm by force. Sendak seemed to love the sight though, his free hand pressing his face down, choking Shiro against the fabric. His body reacted the way it had been taught to: it heightened the pleasure, causing muscles to spasm. The already much too big dick that had been forced inside of him felt even larger as his body clenched down around it, making him shudder and gasp for air and leading to a struggle. Sendak was having none of that though, holding him down with ease as he kept thrusting. It took him a few shallower snaps of his hips before he too was cumming.

Shiro felt too full. And the fact that he was being creampied did not help either. It just felt like he was going to burst as Sendak rode out his orgasm, still limiting his air supply, causing him to struggle slightly. It felt like an eternity for the man but after a while, the hands pulled back, letting him move slightly. He tried to move away, all too happy when Sendak was slowly pulling out of him. He knew he was gaping open now, he had been forced to look at his reflection often enough to know the effects. He also knew that purple cum was running down his legs and balls, making him shiver and shake.

Sendak was dropping his body on the bed beside him, satisfied. He was smirking like he had never done anything more enjoyable in his life. And Shiro was unable to do anything as he turned his head to have his slave look at him. He just glared at him with as much strength as he could muster. He was tired and the fact that he had not been able to get out of that position did not help. His muscles were starting to cramp, his legs threatening to give in.

“Well done, Champion.” Sendak was laughing slightly, moving as he sat up again. He cut the special rope he always used on Shiro apart, not caring as it seemed about it. Sometimes it would appear he had an endless amount of it somewhere. There never was a lack of it and he often used more than just the small piece he had taken tonight tie his arms back. Shiro carefully moved his arms once they were free, using them to drop himself on his side. His legs were too tired to do the movement on their own. Sendak was looking at him with a gaze that was between mocking, loving and dominating.

“You really look best when you are thoroughly fucked, Champion. I think I won’t send you into the arena for a while. I’m having way more fun keeping you here. And we wouldn't want anyone to see what you truly are the champion at, would we?” he emphasized his words by pulling his human arm away from Shiro's body, leaving another bite mark on the hand. Shiro closed his eyes, a stray tear running down his cheek.

 _Anything_ , he though, _anything but staying here_.


End file.
